


A Change in The Moment

by MischiefHowl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Gen, I still suck at titles and summaries, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Past Abuse, Wizard!Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: In a moment of weakness, he took in a boy that becomes a gem. (Wizarding World AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically/obviously and AU where my ship sails and there is little to no plot as always. Does no one ship Credswald? No one?  
> And yes at the time of this post I have not seen the new episode (03x14) as it is Pacific time where I live.
> 
> I kind of got inspiration through a roleplay and chat with the mun(s) that plays Credence (both are very awesome)

It was meant to be a secret, all No-Maj's oblivated on the most massive scale known to Wizardkind. But the truth is, many that use dark magic remember all to well. 

Of the Obscurus that caused such destruction to Manhattan and around New York before it was supposedly destroyed. Along with the capture of the one wizard that put all the Wizarding World on edge. Gallert Grindlewald was taken down by the young Magi-Zoologist, Newt Scamander and New York and maybe the world was indebted to him. But of course, some were enraged at the capture.

Oswald Cobblepot was not really a Grindlewald fanatic. But he did agree with some things. The Wizarding World had a right to be known, or the laws in America was wrong. Here in Gotham, many wizards and witches agreed. And have shattered the rules, they live, marry, and associate with No-Majs and ignore the law. Since there was so many and also it is near impossible to find who did what since they learned to hide so well, MACUSA could do nothing.

He had to associate with No-Maj. Him being a crime lord in the two worlds. He is also proof that there was nothing wrong. His non-magical mother had fallen in love with his pure blood father and so he was born a half blood and attended Ilvermorny (sorted into Horned Serpent), much to his mother's worry he'd leave her for good one day and never return. He wasn't liked in Ilvermorny like he wasn't liked in Gotham, only in Gotham it was more brutal. He finally used his magic to achieve his means as well as his silver tongue to turn the former bosses of Gotham against each other. Him rising to the top and those that tried to say otherwise usually had their entire families cursed. 

Never had he thought he'd find such a prize, in all his grief and hatred over what had been happening. From his mother and father's murder, to Ed turning on him and leaving him nearly dead in the gutter. 

 

\---

The boy was younger than him, very hungry, very afraid, and of course very lost. His bowl hair was oily, clothing was torn and dirty. And he even looked very sick and weak. Oswald had a moment of weakness, just a moment. Where he helped the shaking boy into his house and bathed him, giving him new cloths.

"What the hell am I doing?" Soft and weak indeed. He heard the whimper and saw he was scrubbing to hard. "Sorry." He got the dirt off the skin and nearly shivered at the sight- so many awful scars on his back.. "Oh god what happened to you?"

Silence was the only answer until he heard the sobbing as the boy cried. Oswald continued to clean the boy, seeing every scar and dreaded the thought. It was torture.. it had to have been. This boy had to have been a slave to someone that somehow escaped..

Dinner was just as interesting. The boy ate everything he could grab, feeding his starved body. But only after Oswald had to say it was okay to eat anything he wanted about ten times..

The boy was even hesitant to dress in the silky pajamas. His eyes were afraid. But he slept without much hesitation. 

He had to close the door and look down. "I'm such a idiot" This weakness had to have been from a broken heart wanting desperately to be filled again. He had gone through so much pain, and he suddenly just took a street brat into his home, maybe even a slave to someone. He'd have to mention it.. slavery and trafficking to this extent made his stomach turn. It was sickening... no one deserved to be this way. This so broken and scared to even eat or bathe..

 

\---

No one of course came forward on their meeting. But instead someone finally replied when he gave a description.

"He was part of the New Salem Philanthropic Society." She said with a bitter expression. "They wanted to expose Witchcraft as the Devil's Work and wanted a Second Salem" 

In Oswald's meeting group. They were witches, wizards, and no majs. All were equal here and knew the goings on in Gotham. And all seemed to grimace and even agree with disgust that one dared show up here. "You should throw him back out on the street like the trash he is!" One said in anger.

"I heard of them. This one.. isn't like them." Oswald replied with a calm word. "He has shown severe signs of abuse and I am not sure if this was while he was on the streets but his body is malnourished, I'm surprised he lived so long. He is very sick and I don't expect him to last the week" Sick or not, the boy had nearly eaten the dinner plates. But his fever was up almost dangerously. But he refused a hospital and treatment, terrifyingly shaking his head and running into the corner in panic as if a corner would save him.. "He won't talk either."

"You can torture him" One suggested.

"That could kill him. And didn't those stupid church loving freaks disband?"

"Yes, with the sudden death of Mary Lou and her oldest adopted daughter.. we have word of confirmation that an Obscurus, maybe the same one that killed Shaw, was the cause."  
"They deserved it after the crap they spouted"

The words were heard but their leader was quiet. An Obscurus killed them? It must have been the same one that was killed in the Subway, pity. "This boy, unless otherwise said, is under my protection. I will see what I can get out of him."

On the way out, a man had stopped at the exit. "His name is Credence Barebone" He resumes his exit. Leaving the man to go over the name in his head.

 

\---

"Credence"

The name made the boy's lowered head look up at him from his book he had been reading. Confirming his name though it didn't seem to make him any more cheerful.

He sat down besides the boy and pressed the hand to the other's forehead which made the boy shake like Oswald would hit him, adding confirmation to the abuse. "Your fever has gone down. But I still need to monitor you, alright?" 

A silent nod was the reply, obeying. Making his hand go from the forehead to his shoulder. "Can you talk?" Silence as brown eyes look up. "You can talk to me at any time you want. Whenever you are ready.." He smiles some. "There's no rush. I was very quiet when I was about your age to.." 

The boy nods slowly, showing he was listening. "You are safe here. I promise. No one will hurt you, alright?" He got up from the bed and walks off towards the door.

"... Mister" The reply was so low even he thought it was just his imagination. "Mister" The voice was so low and so hoarse which resulted in a cough. ".. How do you know my name?"

He walks back towards the bed. "My friends told me about you is all." A shiver made him have to add. "Yes I know some things but you are safe here as I said. I don't judge past times. You ran away because of what happened...?"

The boy lowered his gaze more. "Ma.. and sis" And he began to shake and cry which made the man hold him tightly, comforting him. 

Oswald can be seen as a weakling all he wanted for caring about this boy. Hell he can be seen as some idiot that doesn't care about the magical world's well being. "Shhh." But feeling how the boy nuzzled into him, as if his body was the only thing keeping him from fading away- it made him nearly cry to. This boy was abused and gave little to probably no love. "Let it out.. it's okay.. let it all out" So the boy cried for about an hour with the man's arms still wrapped around him until he was asleep in his arms. "This boy was a victim of the real devils.." He whispers to himself and instead of letting the boy go, he lays with him on the bed. Eventually finding himself falling asleep, arms still around Credence and realizing only in the morning his thoughts of Ed had left with the arrival of Credence..

\---

 

Slowly Credence became a little more talkative, just a few words, and of course always asking for permission. Oswald having to always reply with a patience he never knew he had that it was okay. The boy loving to read, struggling with some words.

And sadly everything Oswald did was a sin that was pounded into the boy. Drinking was a sin, lazing around was a sin, hell he swore even breathing wrong was a sin and it always ended with 'Ma said it was.' and Oswald having to hold back that his Ma didn't know her ass from her face. He always had to say that: "Maybe two thousand years ago. Now it's normal" He worked slow with the boy and the most heart breaking thing came... it always came when something supposedly wrong happened..

The belt.

He heard the cup shatter and ran in to see Credence shaking. "I-It slipped" He tried to say through quivering lips. And what made him nearly shatter like the cup was when Credence unbuckled his belt (the one thing he refused to let go when Oswald threw his clothes out and bought him new ones) and held it out for Oswald to take and-

It all clicked.

The scars on his back, his palms-- he had to look down at the belt, that once he believed Credence wanted to keep for importance, and it was a lovely belt- it was now realized that it was used to beat the boy-- It nearly made Oswald want to run out and destroy someone that said that they wanted a Second Salem--

Oswald did it without thinking. " _Incendio_ " The words came and he had no idea he had his wand out and the belt burned into cinders. Only when he heard a gasp of- was it fear? Come from the boy did he realize what he just done-

He looked and saw the boy shaking but looking at Oswald as if he saw him in a new light. "Wi-Wizard" He whispered. And the man was now at a feared loss. He saw the shaking and saw the cinders and the blackened buckle on the hardwood floor. And he had to think if he was forced to Obliviate the boy.. or worse, Obliviate all the way and pretend like it never happened.. that this never happened--

"Are- are you going to tr-try to erase my memories?" The words caught him off-guard. How did he kno- "Th-They tried before b-but it di-didn't work on me. I-It worked on my Ma and sisters but not o-on me" And Credence broke down again into tears. "I-I'm a freak- Yo-you can't ev-even erase my memories-"

"Quiet!" He finally ordered, for once he ordered the boy who quickly seemed to stand at attention. "Don't you dare call yourself that again, Credence. Not in this house, not out there. Not ever! You aren't a freak, you are just a boy- and a special boy" Though the last words seemed to sting the boy he refused to stop. "You don't deserve to be hurt, never deserved to be beaten- you deserved love and acceptance and that damned bitch took that from you. She doesn't deserve the name Ma. Your mother adopted you just to beat you? That is the most disgusting thing! If I knew this was happening I'd have killed her.. she deserved death and I don't care if you believe it's sinful or wrong to think that way!"

Credence was a crying mess. "Bu-But she--"

"She beat you, the moment she did that she lost the right to be your mother! I should have known right off the bat what you were.. you're magic like I am- suppressed but it is there. I can feel it now- you aren't a freak, you're better. You're-" He grabs the boy and pulls him into a hug. "You're Credence Barebone.. you're a special bo- no you will become better. A great man.." He finished and let the boy cry again, laying his chin on top of his head. "You're a wizard.. like me and here in Gotham you can be who you wish to be.. okay?" He lowers his voice. 

"Mr. Cobblepot..." Finally he whispers. 

"Oswald.." He corrects.

"Oswald.. do you know.. about me? Truly? I-I'm the.. the.. the thing that was attacking New York.."

He opens his eyes. That was a shocking confession from the boy. "You're an Obscurial...?" He whispers. Once again it added up.. the deaths in the church, the reason Oswald couldn't feel any magic in him until now? The Obscurus was alive and had been under his nose all this time? If he was in his crueler phases in the past he'd have jumped at the chance to keep it and not once think of it as a person.. but a weapon to use.

But instead he didn't know it until he knew Credence. He killed out of fear, because he couldn't take any more of the bullying and abuse. He was a boy in the worst of situations. His fingers touch over his hair. "We are going to introduce you to the Wizarding World in the morning"

"B-But sir-" He looked at him, pulling away and had some worry and hope. It seemed like someone may have promised him the same thing and lied.. 

"No buts. In the morning we will get you a wand, and, well, you may a little old for Ilvermorny- I know. I can teach you- and sort you if you want- I'll check with the school on the situation first and that'd be the plan-.." He stopped and looks at him. "If you want to... that is?"

"I.." Credence was filling with hope and also had butterflies in his stomach. "I want to learn. I need to learn."

"And we are giving you a hair cut to"

"Bu-but my hair--"

"Looks like a mushroom." He interrupted, bluntly. "We will get it cut and start off better, if you want it long later go ahead. But for now it will be short."

Credence stands up and for once in a long time he smiles at the new idea. The new hope, that this time was real. That this was all true. 

 

\---

In the morning he kept true to his word. A hair cut was the only thing the boy protested about. The mirror was his worry and slowly he looked into it and saw how he has changed. Color came back into his skin, he was smiling, his dark hair was shortened almost like Oswald's but not sticking up like a bird's. 

He was eventually fitted with Ilvermorny robes on special order. The school had accepted the situation and allowed Credence to attend school and be the only student allowed to take his wand home.  
The Obscurus was not mentioned. But the suppression was so learning was a bit tough. But slowly but surely the Obscurus inside of him began to become more controlled and contained. He had found out who his parents were with some hard work.. Half-Blood he turned out to be, like Oswald was. And like his friend, he was Horned Serpent. 

Oswald was pleased to see his friend go from the scared boy to a great wizard that was the first known man to control his Obscurus as well as the oldest survivor of one. He was proud, and also he had a powerful wizard on his side that most assume he'd use for his crimes and benefit but really they appear as good friends.. 

\---

**Ten Years Later.**

 

Oswald was about forty three, Credence was thirty one and yet seemed young still. The two sitting, having some dinner at Cobblepot Manor.

"I can't get over they'd want you for president of MACUSA. You must be really nervous" He laughs.

"Oh.. yes. I am. Some don't like the fact an Obscurus would lead.."

"Those people are useless, always were. They haven't lead the Wizarding World right and are afraid you will lead it better."

"My intention is to finally lift the law where you can marry and associate with No Majs like in Europe. And to make sure there is no repeat of what happened to me and my sisters.."  
"You're already thinking of ideas that will help."

Credence smiled again. "I'm glad you think so. The Kowalski's need to be accepted and can also be more open than they are."

"I assume you will try to crack down in Gotham as well?"

"If I am appointed. Than I have no choice, Os. Please understand." He frowns. "You've done so much for me that I might hesitate."

"Now now. If you do catch me, do not give me mercy. The fun part is you think you can catch me. I've evaded MACUSA this long, what would stop me now?"  
"You're right."

"Oswald. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"That time when you saved me? Was it really a moment of weakness or did you want to fill your broken heart."

He was silent as he closed his eyes, thinking back. It was that he was sure.. but something else. "I think it was a love at first sight type of weakness to.. you were beautiful even with all that dirt on you. But you also reminded me of me.. I was really hurt at that time to"

"With The Riddler, sir?"

"Yes.. I hate myself for what I did to him. But I also hated myself more for loving him even after him nearly killing me." 

"You can't kill him still. Is it because of love?"

"I guess so. I wanted to help you because I saw myself.. back when I was a mere umbrella boy. No one helped me.." Only one did and that was barely helping. "So I guess I helped you because of that to. There are many reasons."

"But not because you loved me truly?"

"... I don't know" He looks at Credence. Already he has become stronger than the boy he'd seen years ago. He had a light about him, no one could ever have thought of the awful things he'd been through. His hair had grown out to and was a little wavy at the ends. "Seeing you now, you'd charm the most darkest wizard." He heard a little laugh. "I think I should say that I do have a feeling of love towards you, I don't know if I'm in love though and it scares me since my love can do the worst things to people."

"You won't hurt me." The boy was confident now, happy. He stood up from his seat and made his way towards his friend. Their lips meeting in a gentle kiss that would make Oswald know of the timid boy again.   
The kiss was met with his own before breaking away and looking into those brown eyes full of life. "I think I do love you but it cannot be true. I will only wind up hurting you out of selfishness or worse use you for power. I am not capable of loving and just that. My love brings ruin to those that I give it to.." 

"You are capable of change, Mr. Cobblepot. You changed me and I know somewhere deep down you can change yourself.. Thank you for dinner. I will visit you next week?"

"Goodbye, Cred." Oswald would only bang his head on the table when he heard the door close. "I'm such a idiot.."


End file.
